


Father of the Groom

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, M/M, Some angst, Wedding Speeches, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Han has congratulations to offer...and advice.





	Father of the Groom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Written for the cuddling prompt "Congratulatory". The cuddling took a bit of a backseat to Han's speech, but...I hope you like it nonetheless.

  
It was at the end of the table that the two grooms had an arm around one another. There was something about holding Poe close that was enough to make Ben feel, even momentarily, as if he were safe, as if they were both safe, safe from the war, safe from whatever suffering the galaxy had to offer.

  
At the other end of the table, Han cleared his throat and stood up. “Hey everyone,” he said, “Good to see you, and thank you so much for coming here tonight. Ben…” Han’s voice became softer. “I haven’t told you this enough, but I really am proud of you. The man you’ve become, the things you’ve accomplished…even watching you get to this point has been amazing. I’ve had faith in you from the start, and in you and Poe. I can remember the both of you too well from when you were both kids. Playing X Wing Pilots, and getting some scraped knees here and there.”

  
Ben smiled. He could definitely remember.

  
Han continued. “Poe…you’re a damn good man, and absolutely wonderful for my son. Both of you have been damn good for each other, actually. I can remember when you went up to my knee. Now, you’ve grown into a brave, kind, accomplished young man, and I can say for certain that both your mom and dad would be proud of you.”

  
Ben turned to look at Poe, who was smiling, even if there was some sadness behind it. Your mom would be proud of you, he said, over the link. If there was one of many guests that he wished were here today, it was Poe’s mother, Shara Bey.

  
Han continued. “I guess this is the part where I’m supposed to give advice. First things first, both of you…respect each other. You’re part of each other’s lives now; the most you can do is be good to each other. But I have no doubt that you are going to be good to each other. Second off, communication is key. You’ve got to keep talking, and talking, and talking things out. You don’t want to ever feel like you’re running into a duracrete wall, either one of you. Third off…is third off a phrase? Whatever.”

  
The crowd laughed. Ben grinned. Han laughed as well, before continuing, more seriously. “Third off, never take each other for granted. Never, never, never. Both of you…you’re one of the best things about each other’s lives right now. You don’t ever want to take that for granted. Being in a relationship like that isn’t something that happens every day, so treasure it. Keep it close.”

  
His father didn’t need to say any more. Ben already knew what he was really talking about. He was talking about how he felt he had failed his own marriage. And his voice…he wasn’t about to cry, but there was something almost broken in it. Ben swallowed. His father hadn’t taken either his mother or his son for granted; it had been misguided feelings of providing at most. Still, he could feel the pricklings of moisture in his eyes, and Poe squeezed him close.

  
His father continued. “Most of all, I wish you the utmost happiness. Because you deserve it, both of you.” He swallowed. “To the both of you.” He gestured, and everyone stood up, raising their glasses.

  
Ben smiled over at his father. His father grinned back. _Congratulations_ , _kiddo_ , the smile said. _The both of you deserve happiness._

And Ben knew that he was going to do what he could to make sure that Poe had all that happiness. He would do that, with all he had.


End file.
